Thank You
by TaKoyAki GirL
Summary: First fanfic, so pleez be kind! Anyway, it's literally a conversation between Rei and Shinji after the episode where the Dummy System was destroyed. THIS is what I wish happened, though obviously, it didn't. (Asuka fans, don't expect Asuka to be here...)


DISCLAIMER: I (obviously) do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion and it's cast, for Gainax and AD Vision rightfully own it. All I own is my ideas, which I've placed on this fic. Thank you. ^_^  
-----  
Author's notes: Hey! I'm Slade and this is my first-ever fanfic. I've never written a story before, so please be kind to it! Anyway, the plot of my story starts after Ritsuko shows the Dummy System to Shinji and Misato, and destroys it too in the process. THIS is what I wished to insert right after that scene or episode (whatever). But obviously, I can't! It's a bit sad (or at least that's what I think), and Shinji's quite wimpy here. But anyway, you be the judge. R anyway it's short, and I'm not sure if I'd want to continue this. I racked my brains out doing this fic! Anyway, just read!  
-----   
Thank You  
By Slade Takada  
e-mail: crimson_eyes@edsamail.com.ph / ginger_shorts@yahoo.com  
-----  
  
It was nightfall at Tokyo-3. Slowly, the sun's colors began to fade across the city's horizon. The busy streets of the Tokyo began to empty. Soon, the city went quiet.  
  
…But a soft sob could be heard amidst the silence.  
  
Shinji sat on his bed, curled up like a baby, crying. He never felt so miserable in his life.  
  
---  
  
Misato Katsuragi knocked nervously on Shinji's door. "Sh-Shinji?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice. "Someone's here to see you."  
  
"No, I …tell her …just leave," he said, managing to choke a down a sob. "Just… leave me alone."  
  
It was too late. The door creaked open slowly.  
  
"Ikari," came the familiar voice, then he heard the door close.  
  
"Go away, Ayanami! Leave me alone!"  
  
Rei walked slowly to the sobbing boy. She stopped a few feet from his bed, and stared at him lifelessly. "I… suppose you know already," Rei said, giving him a cold stare.  
  
"Of course, I know!" Shinji spat out. His eyes flared with anger upon meeting her cold ones. He gritted his teeth as tears fell from his eyes. "Why, why didn't you tell me?! What… what are you?"  
  
"I… I was supposed to tell you. But it came too early." Rei sighed and her eyes started to soften. "I… was afraid you would hate me for this."  
  
"What?" Shinji said. "Hate… you? OF COURSE I HATE YOU!" he yelled out angrily, clenching his fists. "All of you… you're damn traitors! Damn it! Why' d I trust you?!" Tears began escape his closed eyes. He buried his face on his arms. "Why you?"  
  
Rei returned to her cold self. She remained cool despite the hateful words that were thrown to her. She gazed at the enraged boy, and said, "Then, I am sorry you hate me."  
  
Shinji was surprised at her words. How could she say that? It was her fault that these… these things happened. He looked up from his position and stared into her vacant eyes. "How could you be?" He asked angrily. He shook his head in disbelief. How could… she? Suddenly, an evil smirk appeared on his face. "Why, why should I even wonder?" he thought out aloud. "You're just… a doll. Father's… no, GENDO'S damn doll! A pathetic little doll that can't live on her own! A doll that follows everything he orders! DAMN YOU DOLL!!!" he yelled beyond his clenched teeth and sank his right fist onto his bed.  
  
Rei was taken aback. Her eyes went wide and her heart skipped a beat. Her face burned upon hearing those words. How could he say that? she thought to herself. Her eyes began to drown with tears, but she closed them in time to avoid crying. She breathed hard, and soon she managed to swallow her tears.  
  
Shinji was also in a state of shock. He couldn't believe he said those fiery words. He looked at her, and a part of him enjoyed the way she was in the verge of crying. But still, a part of him wanted to apologize and comfort her. A part of him regretted this moment.  
He felt himself breaking down, and tears escaped his eyes again.  
  
Finally, Rei collected herself. "I am not a doll," she replied, though softly this time. She walked to his bed, and sat in front of the boy. "I… I am no one's doll."  
  
"Then… what… what are you?" Shinji asked silently behind his wet face.  
  
"I… I don't know," Rei said sadly. She silenced for a moment, swallowing hard and closing her eyes. "But you are right Ikari-kun." She looked at him, and rested her hand on his arm. He promptly jerked his arm away.  
  
"…"  
  
Rei sighed and continued, "All I know is, I was made for a purpose. Soon, my purpose will be fulfilled, and I will be useless by then. In time I will be worthless, inferior…" she felt a tear slip from her face, and wiped it right away.  
  
Shinji stopped crying. Those words pierced his heart, and he felt confused than ever. What is she talking about? he told himself. He felt pity, hatred, confused and comfort. He didn't know what to say.  
  
Rei looked up again, her eyes gazed at the weak being in front of her. Her eyes expressed more sorrow than ever. She knew he would know her purpose, soon. And it seemed like she searched through her soul to find what she wished to say. Something that she'd never felt before.  
  
Her soft words broke the silence in the room. "…But you Ikari-kun, gave meaning to my life. You gave me the courage to face my fears, and you showed me how to feel. You gave me a purpose as a human being, and you helped me find the meaning of life." Rei gently caressed the side of his face, and said, "Thank you… Ikari-kun."  
  
By then, Rei stood up, and faced the doorway. Her eyes were now brimmed with sad tears. She quickly made her way out of his room, and left the apartment, crying silently on her way home.   
  
Shinji raised his head just in time to see the door close behind her. His heart sank all the more. Hatred disappeared upon her last words, but sadness covered him whole.  
  
"Rei…" was all he could say, and he broke down uncontrollably.   
  
---  
  
Muffled crying could be heard amidst the darkness. Evidently, only he could hear it.  
  
-----  
  
Well, what'd you think? Oh yeah, before I forget, I'm a Rei fan, and somehow I think I wrote this to "revenge" (?) Shinji. Well, I don't know! Anyway, thanks for reading! Suggestions and comments welcome! :)  



End file.
